Helping Hand
by Pressfourforwhores
Summary: High School Au!Bechloe. Upon having her work load increased, Chloe finds herself going to the local school rebel, Beca, for help. What she doesn't anticipate is their sudden attraction which quickly escalates (inspired by a prompt)


**All rights to the characters in this story belong to Universal Studios and Kay Cannon.**

So first time doing smut, do give advice if you want to  


* * *

Chloe Beale was a blue eyed, red haired goddess in the eyes of any student (and probably a few teachers) who went to Barden Highschool. She was the leader of the debate team, and a pretty good one at that, no matter what the discussion was she managed to be quick thinking and sharp witted; her best friend was Aubrey Posen, the head cheerleader, she had the school in an iron grip and wasn't afraid to cut anyone down with her knife-like words.

"But mom!" she whined, it was too early in the morning for this Chloe decided as she waited for her toast to be done; "But nothing young lady! You've been so focused on your debate team that all of your grades are going down the drain!" to say her mother was furious was a little bit of an understatement, Chloe sighed rubbing her hand over her face, "Mom, it's too early for this can't we talk about it later?" she cringed as her mother barked out a laugh "I know that means we'll never have a talk, so no, either you get your grades up or you stop being on the debate team". Chloe was outraged, and as she was about to argue her toast popped up and her mother was forcing her out the door.

While she was on the bus, she mindlessly chewed her (sadly dry) toast, she wondered how she could get out of this predicament and as the bus pulled up to the school and she saw Aubrey standing there waiting she decided this would have to be a group effort. As she got off the bus she pouted at Aubrey who rolled her eyes, "So what is it this time?" and the planning rolled from there.

As they entered the school she saw Aubrey giving someone behind them a dirty look, she turned and spotted the skater group, she never understood why Aubrey didn't like them any time she asked all she ever got was "they're too alternative", she'd never talked to them but she'd seen them around pulling stunts on their skateboards around the school (even if it was forbidden), as she turned around and began walking after Aubrey she heard a sudden yell of "Becaww!" she softly laughed at the antics of the group and quickened her pace to catch up to her friend.

Her first lesson is Geography and the teacher, Miss. Brown, is a little strict when it comes to tardiness so when she gets in and takes her usual seat near the back she's not surprised to see everyone there; or so she thought, ten minutes after the lesson begins the door swings open and everyone's head turns, there in the doorway is a girl, her brunette hair a little scruffy but hidden under a beanie, a tank top underneath a plaid shirt, and ripped jeans and her backpack is slung over one shoulder.

"Ah, Beca" Miss. Brown starts, the girl now known as Beca smirks, "I know you have top marks in this lesson but I would kindly appreciate it if you turn up to my lessons on time, understood?" Chloe perks up at this information,  
"but Miss" Beca begins "how will ever learn if I don't explore the world?" and it's the way it's said, so innocently, that causes Chloe to snort in amusement, she's aware Miss. Brown is looking at her but all she she can see is that Beca is smirking at her and it's causing some odd, fluttery feelings in her stomach.

Once Beca is done being lectured the lesson resumes, but Chloe pays no attention because the mysterious Beca is now sat next to her, she doesn't think she usually sits there because Chloe would have noticed her by now, but now she's close enough and Chloe can study her from the numerous piercings in her ears, to the bracelets on her wrists, she's incredibly beautiful even with the amount of eyeliner she has on; as she's studying her face Beca looks at her, she startles, her face heats up and quickly snaps to face the board, she looks at her from the corner of her eye and discovers that Beca is smirking again.

Class finishes with little disruption after that, and as they leave, Chloe behind Beca, she pretty much has a heart attack as the brunette in front of her is tackled with a yell that she's heard before. Beca's cursing as she gets up slugging her friend in the shoulder hard with a "Damn it Jesse try not to kill me next time!" as he rubs the sore area and snickers, he pushes her gently "Aw you know I'd never do that to my favourite lesbro" and Chloe is still stood there, still listening (with interest) and should probably be doing neither so she hurries to the rest of her lessons.

The day was over and she'd had Maths last and had spent the entire thing discussing with Aubrey how she was going to deal with her mothers threat, as she waved to Aubrey as she went to cheerleader practice she sighed, as she walked down the corridor she heard yelling from behind her; as the noise grew closer she turned and saw the boy from earlier (Jesse she recalls) skating towards her and behind him is the headmaster and behind him is Beca, "Jesse Swanson!" came the booming voice of the headmaster "get off that damn skateboard in my halls!" Chloe pressed herself to the lockers as Jesse skated past laughing like an idiot before gliding around a corner and away with the headmaster chasing him.

Beca stopped right beside her, panting for breath and muttering something about Jesse being an idiot; she glances up seeing Chloe glancing curiously and stands up smirking "Hey Red" she chirps, at this Chloe quirks an eyebrow "Red? Real original" she scoffs.  
Beca snorts, "I'm sorry about Jesse nearly running you down by the way" she smirks again "I think he's forgotten I can't keep up without my board though"; Chloes' curiosity gets the better of her and questions the lack of board, Beca laughs, "Well" she starts drawing out the word "all I can say is I'm thankful the board got run over and not me", Chloe wonders why the hell she was skating out on the road but decides to let it go.

"So why not get a new board?" before she even finishes the question Beca laughs at her, "Skateboards are real expensive Red" Chloe narrows her eyes at Beca for calling her that but Beca just shrugs in reply, "besides I'm broke and can't find a job y'know?" and no Chloe doesn't really know but an idea hits her,  
"I have a proposition for you" she blurts, and suddenly Beca is smirking again and she quirks an eyebrow  
"oh you do, do you Red?"  
Chloe scoffs "not like that you perv"  
Beca jokingly places her hands over her heart and dramatically exclaims "you wound me!".

She gives her the address to her house after giving her the plan, which is to help her finish her school work and correct her mistakes, Chloe figures parting with some of her allowance will be worth it to stay on the debate team. Suddenly there's a loud noise and Jesse comes bursting around the corner again this time with his skateboard under his arm, grabs Beca by the wrist and drags her into a run with him while exclaiming he'd explain later; Beca spins just as they turn the corner "I'm Beca by the way! I'll see you later Red!" and with that she disappears. Just as Chloe reaches her car she realises that Beca still doesn't know her name.

It was the weekend Beca was meant to be coming over, while the week before hadn't been full of activity, she and Beca had become fast friends, Beca had learnt her name (even if she still prefers to call her Red), she had met some of the guys from Beca's friendship group, and Beca had met Aubrey (which mainly consisted of her being stared down). It was hard to deny that she had an attraction to Beca ,it did make her nervous, since Beca was Beca and was so far away from the people she usually dated, but when she smiled just like a love sick puppy when she thought of her, like right now she just couldn't help but be happy Beca even excepted her offer.

Her parents had left earlier in the day, they had left for their private yacht as they did every weekend for, what they liked to call, their date weekend. Chloe, being bored out of her mind, began to unpack the work she had to go through with Beca, reading through it so she could decide which subject to begin with.  
Upon hearing a soft knocking at the door she launches up from the sofa, as she peers through the peephole she sees Beca gazing up at the house in front of her, she looks impressed (and a little nervous). She swings open the door, grinning widely and pretty much dragging Beca in through the door "I'm so glad you came Beca!" she gushes, Beca grins back, and looks like she may be blushing, but before Chloe can even think to tease her for it "Jesus Red you didn't tell me you lived in a castle!" Beca rubs her sweaty hands on her jeans, "I would've come wearing something a bit nicer y'know?" Chloe laughs and tells her to shut up before leading the way to the kitchen and tossing a can of soda Becas way.

"So" Beca says after taking a sip from her can "what subject are we starting on?" she eyes the small pile of books and papers on the table almost regretting her choice,  
"Um, I was thinking maths" Chloe grins and Beca almost groans, while she's good at maths she doesn't exactly enjoy it, Chloe seems to notice her expression because quickly she adds "if you want to of course, after all you're the one helping me with this" she chuckles and Beca grins and decides to get it out of the way,  
"nah, once we get maths out of the way we should be able to get on with the rest"

The amount of time it took them to finish the work it was obvious that Chloe had let it build up for a while ("We had this work like, a month ago Red!" "Shut up OK? I've been busy") , they had to break for food half way through which had resulted in a small argument ("no way dude, I can't just expect you to cook for me!" "well _dude_, you've been helping me out with my work so just accept it" Beca had opened her mouth to argue some more but a sharp glare from Chloe had shut her up).

The time had passed quickly and before they even noticed it was pitch black outside, as Beca and Chloe peered out the window they noticed rain clouds rolling in, "I better get going if I don't want to get soaked" Beca murmured into Chloes ear, Chloe jerked slightly because she hadn't noticed Beca get so close up behind her, she was so close she could pretty much feel her front against her and had to resist the urge to lean back against her. "Wait" she started "you walked?", Beca began to gather her stuff talking as she struggled with a folder, "yeah" she grunted "figured it was a nice day so y'know, why not?", as she made her way to the door, Chloe grabbed her wrist  
"I know this may come off as inappropriate" Beca quirked her eyebrow upward, and Chloe narrowed her eyes at her "but would you like to stay the night?"

Beca smirked and Chloe instantly regretted her phrasing of the question "Oh Red!" she exclaimed "I didn't know you felt that way!" she placed her hands on Chloes hips and pulled her toward her, Chloe was blushing bright red and her heart was racing as she pushed at Becas chest "Oh shut up" she laughed (which was slightly forced) and turned around not noticing the disappointed pout appear on Becas face, "so" Chloe said as she clapped her hands together, emphasizing the word "do you need to phone your parents?" she turned and looked over her shoulder as Beca snorted "No, they're either asleep or drunk by now so let's not disturb them" while it didn't sound like a serious statement Chloe could sense a tinge of bitterness in the tone, her eyebrows furrowed, confused as she had no idea what to say.

"I'll just get you pajamas" she said loudly and quickly rushed up the stairs to her bedroom before Beca could protest, the door left open she rummaged for something that would fit Beca, she didn't hear the footsteps coming up the stairs and along the hallway as she brandished her find in victory and as she straightened up and turned she shrieked in surprise at Beca leaning in the doorway looking just as surprised (and slightly flushed). She threw the pajamas that had been previously clutched to her chest in fear at Beca, hitting her successfully in the face with an "Oof!", as she pulled the pajamas away from her face, Chloe yelled "You're an ass!", and with Beca smirking like she was with her eyes narrowed in her direction she couldn't help but feel a little wary, especially as she was advancing on her.

Her knees backed into the edge of her desk chair and she sat down, Beca sat on the edge of her study desk, still grinning but now with a playful spark in her eyes; she brought her feet up and placed them on Chloes knees, she raised an eyebrow at this and placed her hands on Becas calf's, without warning Beca raised her legs, out her feet behind Chloes shoulders and used her heels to drag her closer to the desk before returning them to her knees. Chloe couldn't help but giggle "What was all that about?" she was so close she could feel Becas breath on her face, "I dunno" Beca murmurs, eyes flicking from Chloes eyes to her lips, "I just felt like being closer" Chloes face flushes, and she shyly dips her head, getting hair in her face, with a small smile.

Before Beca could control herself, her fingers are tucking strands of Chloes hair behind her ear, and then stroking down until they reach under her chin, forcing Chloe to look up at her, they stare into each others eyes; Chloe swallows hard, trying to remove the lump in her throat, before moving her hands to Becas ankles, grasping lightly and moving her feet so that they dangle from the desk, she places her hands on Becas knees and begins to rise from the seat still keeping eye contact, as she stands in front of Beca she looks at her lips as Beca licks them, she licks her own, and Becas' eyes quickly glance down before back up.

She begins to lean towards her, her hands trailing to Becas' forearms gently squeezing them; it seems that's what breaks Beca out of her trance because she moves forward too, Chloe looks back into her eyes just as their lips begin to lightly brush against each other "are you sure?" she whispers, almost afraid of the answer, Beca rolls her eyes and pushes forward crushing their lips together. She's aware of a tongue brushing gently along her lower lip, so she parts her lips slightly so she can do the same, their tongues coming into contact with each other as she does so; she pulls back from the kiss with a grin, and begins pressing kisses away from her lips, to her cheeks and then down around her jaw. Becas fingertips are under the hem of her jeans, her hands tightening into fists forcing Chloe to step closer into her body.

This time it's Becas' turn to stop and ask "are you sure?" in a breathy voice, and Chloe smiles from where she's kissing on her neck, drags her tongue up to her ear, nips at the lobe, before breathing "I'm sure" into Becas' ear as she moans. Her fingertips begin to slide up Becas sides, gently grasping at her waist as her kisses returned down toward her collar bone; Beca has her head tilted back and is heavily panting that causes her chest to rise and fall deeply and her eyes scrunched shut.

Beca moves her feet up to dig into the backs of Chloe thighs, pulling her in closer so that their hips bump together roughly. Chloe smirks as she feels Beca begin to grind against her, pulling back, and hearing Beca whimper, she slides her hands over Becas stomach down towards the button of her jeans; as she reaches it she looks up at Becas face.  
Beca has her lip captured between her teeth and it looks like it's being gripped so tightly it may start to bleed, her eyes are dark in colour and staring at her as her fingers trace over the button; Becas hand meets hers and undoes the button for her. Chloes' moves to grip at the back of Becas' jeans, grabbing the pockets and slowly beginning to work them down with Beca lifting her hips to make the removal easier; with the black cotton panties revealed Chloe began to pull on Becas' shirt, tugging it up and over her head placing a long kiss on her lips as it was thrown over Chloes' shoulder.

Chloes hands rested on Becas knees, they slid down to behind her calves and spread her legs slowly and gently; she pressed a kiss in between Becas' breasts, which were still covered in her bra, and continued pressing kisses downward stopping once to run her tongue over Becas' navel which caused her hips to buck upwards. She softly scraped her nails up Becas thighs, bypassing where Beca so badly wanted her and moving to hook her fingers into the material of Becas' panties and giving them a tug to signal to Beca to lift her hips again. As she dragged them down Becas legs she bit her lips, almost unable to control herself; she reached back for the chair that had nearly been forgotten about and pulled it forward enough so she could sit.

Beca raised an eyebrow at her, opening her mouth to speak she was cut off by Chloe grabbing her by the ankles and lifting them so her knees came to rest on her shoulders. Grasping Beca by the thighs and spreading her legs Chloe instantly began to lick at her folds, her tongue roughly flicking over Becas' slick entrance before circling her clit; Beca was gasping, her hand had found it's way into Chloes' hair and the other into her own, her hips were grinding against Chloes' tongue and she was sure that her lip was going to be bruised from the amount of pressure her teeth were putting on it.

Chloe moves her hands up from where they rest on the sides of Becas thighs and come to rest on her hips pressing down hard enough that she couldn't lift them, Becas' slightly high pitched whine of disappointed only made Chloe tease her more by softly sucking her clit, gently grazing it with her teeth before dipping her tongue inside; Beca dug the heels of her feet into Chloes' back quietly demanding she be closer.

Chloe took the hint and pressed in harder, lifting slightly from the chair as she licked harder and sucked rougher; both of Becas' hands were now both in Chloes' hair clenching rhythmically as she gasped Chloes' name and felt the muscles in her stomach suddenly become tighter. Suddenly it's like a spring has snapped, all the tension that built up has finally released itself and her head is thrown back, her eyes shut tight and her mouth wide open in a soundless moan; her hips push harder up into Chloes' mouth as her mouth presses harder into her, as if desperate to get every drop of liquid.

Even after she's come down from her high Chloe continues licking, softer than before but still hard enough to cause Becas' hips to softly twitch upwards every time she flicked her clit with the tip of her tongue; Beca can't take it no more and starts softly pushing Chloe away "Holy shit Chloe" she gasps as Chloe slides up to be nose to nose with her,  
"good?" Chloe murmurs as she nuzzles Becas' nose with her own the smirk on her face already suggesting that she knows the answer.

"Better than good" Beca gasps "much much better than good" she feels Chloe laugh rather than hears it because her lips are hovering right over hers so she pushes up and kisses her hard, as Chloe lips part she tastes herself, salty sweet, and begins pushing Chloe up and away while keeping their lips in contact; evading the chair and stumbling over her own discarded clothes they made their way towards the bed, Chloe fell upon the bed first shuffling backwards to make room for Beca to make her way up as well.

Beca begins to fumble with the buttons of Chloes' shirt but once it's open she begins kissing her way down Chloes' stomach to where her fingers are already playing with the hem of Chloes' jeans "you know" she starts before pressing her lips to Chloes' hipbone "I may just enjoy working with you Red".


End file.
